(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for transmitting uplink data in a wideband mobile communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A wideband mobile communication system is used for high speed data communication or voice communication through a computer or a terminal controlled by a user. Meanwhile, recently, demands for realizing machine-to-machine (M2M) communication performed without user intervention are on the rise. Thus, efforts are actively ongoing to support M2M communication by changing an existing wideband mobile communication system.
One of major matters to be considered in M2M communication is minimizing power consumption of terminals. To this end, a terminal (which may also be used together with an M2M terminal, hereinafter) supporting M2M communication may enter an idle mode immediately after an initial network entry to reduce power consumption. Thereafter, when there is data to be transmitted to uplink, the M2M terminal performs a network reentry procedure to transition to an active mode to thus transmit uplink data.
However, in terms of M2M communication, data transmitted by M2M terminals is data of a very small unit. Thus, if the network reentry procedure is performed every time data of a small unit is transmitted, more power may rather be consumed.